thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ex-Comm
'''The Ex-Communicated Series '''is a series created by Nova, Seamus, and SlyFox, on Minecraft. There have currently been 4 versions of this series due to Minecraft version updates and losing previous worlds. History After hearing about CreatureCraft, the three were 'ex-communicated', or left out of the series so they went ahead and created their own survival series. Surprisingly, it has become more popular than CreatureCraft itself. Ex-Comm was described as being Creature Gilligan's Island. The three have admitted that the series should be over due to the fact they are no longer ex-communicated as nearly all the Creatures play the Treehouse session, the series continues due to the amount of support it gets from viewers. Summary Ex-Communicated began with no specific goal other than to show up the CreatureCraft players, as they were booted to their own "island". They used a seed for a mountainous area with many cool terrain structures. They built a wooden Tri-Mountain style house, had a short lived pet creeper named Mendoza, found diamond and created a Nether portal. The first Ex-Comm lasted 8 episodes by Nova's channel before restarting to update to Minecraft version 1.8. The next edition had the aim of locating a stronghold, though not exploring it. It took place on top of a high mountain on which each built his own house, Seamus and Sly had fun using giant mushrooms, many Gay Tonies were done, haymaker punches knocked others off the mountain and many laughs were had. Ex-Comm V2 began season 2 in which the trio packed up and moved away from the mountain. The new goal became to each get a white Pegasus, ultimately to get a black Pegasus, with the addition of the Mo Creatures mod with a minor goal of each getting a cat. Sly and Seamus became stableboys, taking care of and breeding horses in the stable they built while Nova built a restaurant on top of a mountain to live alone with his cat. Nova's cat was "the one who got away" Stank Ass 4. Unfortunately Nova's restaurant was never completed. The series was rebooted once more after a hiatus as Sly lost the world file. The third version of Ex-Comm had the aim of all three taming Pegasi again, which was the reason they stayed in version 1.8 of Minecraft rather than using 1.0 as the Mo Creatures mod had not been updated. Base was established on an island in a swamp biome, each with a separate house. Most of this section was spent building and rebuilding houses after various ogre attacks. On January 25th, Sly announced that his server folder rewrote itself and the map was lost, forcing Ex-Comm to start over once more. It is unknown whether or not they will reboot it again. Speculation of the series' cancellation has increased due to Sly, Seamus, and ImmortalHD's series, The Last Update. Sly confirmed during a livestream that there would be one more recording session for Ex-Communicated. Ex-Communicated was once again rebooted on Novermber 19, 2012. They tamed a donkey named Eddie Murphy which Seamus punched into a cave. Trivia *The word "ex-communicated" usually refers to expulsion from the Catholic Church, this may relate to Sly's use of a priest skin at the start of the series. *Sly states that "My Little Pony" is awesome in an episode of this series, being ironic or not and not stating which show specifically. Links Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Slyfox Category:SSoHPKC